


Ramblings of a Lunatic

by endermanirl



Series: ghostinnit stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crying, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghosts, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Selective Memory, big q and tommy are friends, but he remembers his friends, family dynamic ?, ghostbur (mentioned) - Freeform, ghostinnit, he also doesnt remember names, just not their names yknow, quackity feels like his big brother, tommy cries alot btw, tommy forgets what he doesnt wanna remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endermanirl/pseuds/endermanirl
Summary: Quackity finds the ghost of his friend on the docks of L'manberg.-title is 'ramblings of a lunatic' by bears in trees
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Series: ghostinnit stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042383
Comments: 11
Kudos: 581





	Ramblings of a Lunatic

**Author's Note:**

> quack and tommy reunite :D i had to give them a good relationship (platonic) because i just love their dynamic so much

" — _ello_? Hello? I-Is anybody here?" a strained voice called out, sounding slightly strained. It echoed around the seemingly peaceful land, not many people were out and about, the ghost couldn't see anybody near him or in the distance. But he guesses he was wrong as footsteps hurry towards him, from the fast pace he could gather the person was probably running in a panicked or chaotic way, like they had somewhere to be and were about to be late. 

The footsteps got closer and closer, until the hurried figure of a man in a blue jacket and black jeans came into his sight. He perked up, he knew this person! Memories of a boy wearing that same blue jacket, black jeans, and blue beanie came to his mind. Every memory was positive, feelings of safety, warmth, and friendship radiated from all of them. The boy and him were almost always laughing and joking with each other. Although he couldn't remember the jokester's name, he could recognize the positive feelings he had towards him. He liked the boy, they were.. friends? Yes. Friends! 

"Oh, hello duck-y." he called out as the man came to a stop in front of him. They now both stood on the docks, the man radiating feelings of sadness, shock, happiness, and a bit of anger? He wondered why the man was angry.. 'Ducky' stood in front of him, eyes wide and full of conflicting emotions, the most prominent being shock. "D-Ducky..? Why did you— nevermind. B-but, Tommy?! W-why, /HOW/, I should say, are you here?" The man asked, some of his words slurring together as he tried to get all his thoughts out into a coherent sentence. Tommy smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but Quackity hadn't seen the younger smile in so long that the one small smile brought tears to his eyes, before he wiped them away, of course.

"Well, I died someho—" "YOU- _YOU DIED?_ " The duck man exclaimed, disbelief and hints of sadness echoed in his voice, and his eyes seemed to scan over Tommy's figure, finally noting the pale blueness of his skin and the stab wound in his abdomen. He looked like Ghostbur, if Ghostbur looked like Tommy. "Mmm, yep." The now-ghost ( _wow, that'd take some getting used to_ ) exclaimed quietly, his voice still sounded quite strained, like he had a constant sore throat. The older boy nodded, processing the information, "So- so you're like.. a ghost now?" Again, Tommy responded with a simple head nod and ' _yep_.' Quackity nodded again.

"Well, anyways, as I was saying— I died, but I can't remember why.. I'm sure it's not that important, though. And then there was like, black? and I was floating or something, and suddenly it wasn't black anymore, and I was inside the dirt hut again, but I wasn't.. alive. Then, I realized I can float! Which was really cool, and then I missed my friends, so I traveled here I think, maybe I teleported? Who knows, time isn't real." The ghost finished his ramble of an explanation with a nod, looking proud of himself. "My memory has been a bit wonky, I reckon. I can't really remember the names of anyone. B-but don't get me wrong, I remember you! And I remember a fox fella, and a tall guy who was part enderman, I think. And some others as well! It's just, names are silly, I think. They won't come back to me no matter how hard I try!" The ghost exclaimed the last line with a frustrated flourish of his hands and a small pout. 

The Mexican boy nodded, _again_ , and thought for a moment. "So, you don't remember _my_ name, but you.. you remember me?" Ghostinnit ( _is that what he's called now? hm._ ) nodded with a smile, and Quackity felt a bit better now that the situation was somewhat explained to him, and knowing that the ghost of his former friend remembered him. "Well, I.. I'm Quackity! Oh..! Or call me Big Q, you liked to call me that alot, you know.." The older boy chuckled sadly at the end, seemingly reminiscing about a past that Tommy didn't remember.

The ghost started crying, or atleast, Quackity thinks he was crying? Black liquid streamed down the ghost's cheeks as he hiccuped for breath. It was a somewhat weird sight, but his worry for the younger overtook that weirdness. 

"W-why are you, crying? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, seemingly wanting to reach a hand out for the boy, but he retracted it before he could fully reach the younger. He was, admittedly, scared. Alex barely ever saw Tommy cry when he was.. alive. The only time he did had been when Tubbo betrayed him, deciding to exile him from L'manberg. But, now, as black tears? liquid? streamed down Tommy's face, Quackity could only worry for him. 

"I— _hiccup_ —I always cry when I try to re- try to remember.. It's so sad, I hate being sad! Why am I always so sad, Quackity? I don't want to be sad. P-Please." The blonde boy cried out, his voice still sore and strained, although the crying did amplify it. The miserable seeming ghost rubbed at the tears with balled up fists, although it didn't have a long-lasting effect, more tears replacing the ones that were wiped away just seconds later.

The dark haired boy didn't know what to do, comforting people, especially ghosts, was never something he really.. did. But Tommy was his friend, and Tommy was just a kid.. A miserable kid who was thrown into wars at a much too young age, a kid who probably carried a variety of trauma and emotional baggage. And it was Quackity's job to protect him. The man almost felt like he was Tommy's older brother, comforting the younger after a bad dream. It made his heart ache, and he longed to hug the other. So he tried, "Can I- Can I hug you, Tommy?" he asked, seeming somewhat hesitant, although his voice was surprisingly confident as he asked the question.

The ghost looked up at him, puppy eyes brimmed with tears, and nodded quickly, moving forward towards the older. Quackity brought his arms up from his side and extended them to the younger boy, letting him in between his arms. But, they soon realized something as instead of Tommy's small arms enclosing his abdomen, Big Q only felt a rush of cold air around that area, like.. like a ghost tried to hug him. He stood rigidly, the realization of what had happened rushing to him. Tommy couldn't touch him, Tommy.. phased through him. 

He turned to stand where the ghost now stood, and felt another ache in his heart as he saw the dejected look on the younger's face. "Tommy?" He asked timidly, not wanting to somehow upset the boy further.

"..huh? Oh! Hello Big Q, when did you get there? I thought we were standing the other way around..?" He stated, slight confusion lacing his strained voice. And suddenly it all made sense. Tommy only remembered what he wanted to remember, blocking out all negative memories that would make him feel bad. He must've already blocked that out, then. 

Ghosts are complex beings, that's for sure. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> next work in this series will probs be either tommy meeting tubbo, or tommy meeting ranboo and some others. pls tell me which youd like to see most in de comments


End file.
